


Promise me the Sea

by MissAmerica666



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Animals, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, F/F, F/M, King - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Medieval, Princess - Freeform, Queen - Freeform, castle - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, etc - Freeform, idk - Freeform, new, old, prince - Freeform, yadayada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmerica666/pseuds/MissAmerica666
Summary: A kingdom. A war. A dragon. The girl. The girl started it. The war waged on because she resisted, the kingdom fell. The dragon, once a man, loved her yet she had not realized it. The dragon is determined to make her understand. But at what cost?





	Promise me the Sea

Arranged marriage. 

It started a war

The girl, Rae, named after a wild doe that had come out of the forest and been protective of Rae's mother whilst pregnant. Rae meaning doe in Old English. The girl was to be married off to the son, and prince, of Saxon. The boy's name is Fedor, meaning "Powerful ruler of the people". 

Rae, since she was very little, has always wanted to be free. Fedor has always wanted to be around his people and never thought of freedom.

Rae's parents, the king and queen of Vulpine, taught her that freedom is not but a privilege, its a right. This had Rae to believe that she can simply refuse the marriage. 

She was wrong. 

A war had broken out that had sent both of the kingdoms into havoc and shattered the glory they once were. 

The sky was eternal night as the war had even irritated the gods. Darkness was a form of punishment among the people.   
The sea had dried up.

Disease had spread. 

The world was nearly dead. Yet, Rae still refused. 

Then one bright morning, well--in the middle of the night, The prince went missing. He was gone. But in his large room stood a mythical beast only found in fairy tales. A dragon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how far I will go with this story. This is mainly experimental but if y'all want me to go on, leave a comment! I take requests too! And if you catch a grammar mistake leave a comment so I can fix it. Thanks!


End file.
